


National Garlic Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, being clueless, hot dogs, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has been meeting up with a cute guy at a hot dog cart, but neither of them knows who the other is.  Fate *cough-Jane and Tony-cough* might have to interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Garlic Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19
> 
> Holiday: National Garlic Day  
> Prompt: We meet every day on our lunch break by the hot-dog stand and one time I forget my wallet so you buy me a hot-dog (it was not a date)
> 
> **Today's story goes up early so I can leave on time to pick my husband up from the airport. He's been in Ethiopia for the past 2 weeks, so I'm pretty excited to get him home.**

Darcy stood next to the cart on a corner two blocks down from the tower waiting for her lunch.  She didn’t always make it here, but whenever she could, Darcy loved to grab lunch at this hot dog cart.  This guy could make literally anything, even her favorite Garlic Mojo.  Darcy took her lunch and moved over to a nearby bench, sliding next to a guy that she had been having lunch with for the past five weeks.  Well, not like lunch-date having lunch with, but just eating lunch together whenever she got out of the tower.  Besides, he was, like, super hot.  Just sitting next to him made her nearly lose her ability to function.  If they went on a real date?  She’d probably pass out.

“How’s it going, Scruffy?” Darcy asked.

“Not too bad Four-eyes” he responded elbowing her in the side.

“Watch it,” she said laughing, “The Garlic Mojo is sacred.”

“I don’t know how you can eat that.  It’s like a crime against hot dogs.”

“Says the guy eating a Chicago style dog.”

“Are we really having this fight?  Is nothing safe?”

“I’m just saying, there’s no ketchup on that monstrosity.”

“There’s none on yours either!” he exclaimed.

She smirked at him.  “So you did look it up?”

“No ma’am.  I just have eyes.”

She laughed.  “So you weren’t here last week,” she said conversationally.

He smiled.  “Work’s like that sometimes.  You know, like how you weren’t here on Monday.”

“That was purely science related.  Things might have exploded if I hadn’t skipped lunch.  I don’t know if my scientists are typical, but they sure do need a lot of minding to not die.”

“Yeah, I know a scientist or two,” he answered.  “Explosive would be a good way to describe them.”

“Maybe that is normal for scientists then.”  She balled up her wrapper.  “Scientists which I should get back to so the world is safe from their lack of food and sleep.”

“A science bender is a real and dangerous thing.  Go save the world.”

Darcy gave a mock salute.  “Aye aye captain!”  Scruffy gave her a strange look.  She clapped him on the shoulder, “Chill dude.  See you tomorrow.”

***

“So was the guy there?” Jane asked when Darcy came back in.

“He was,” she smiled.

“And you asked him out,” Jane said, not asked.

Darcy made a squeaking noise.  Jane looked up from her machine.  “No.”  Jane said.  “Oh my Thor.  You didn’t, did you?”

Darcy hid her face in her hands.  “No,” she cried miserably.

“What didn’t Tits do?” Tony asked, strolling into the room.

“Ask out the hot dog cart guy,” Jane answered.

“You’ve got the hots for a guy that runs a hot dog cart?”

“No,” Darcy groaned.  “A guy that buys from the same cart I do.”  She looked up at Tony, “He’s got this perfect beard, is super built, he looks adorable in his baseball hat and t-shirts, he calls me doll and ma’am, we joke with each other about our choice in lunch, and he is all around perfect for those ten minutes we eat together.”

“You’ve got it bad Lewis.  I practically saw little hearts in your eyes.”

“I know!  And I can’t stop going to the cart.  It’s the only place that makes a good Garlic Mojo,” Darcy wailed.

Tony abruptly grabbed Jane and pulled her into the hall.  “A word Foster.”

“Tony!  You’re hurting me!”

“I know who it is.”

“What?”

“I know who her lunch date is.”

“How can you know who her lunch date is?”

“Because he won’t shut up about the girl at the hot dog cart that works with crazy scientists and orders strange hot dogs.  He won’t ask her out because he’s worried she won’t deal well with who he is.”

“Because he is…”

“Steve Rogers.”

“You want me to believe she’s getting lunch with Captain America?”

“You don’t have to, but it’s true.”

“Shit.”

“I know.”

“So now what?”

“I’ve got a plan if you don’t mind a little petty theft.”

***

Darcy stood at the cart frantically rummaging through her purse, cursing under her breath.

“Problem?” a voice behind her asked.

Darcy nearly jumped out of her skin.  “Oh!  I can’t find my wallet.”

“Let me cover that.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Please, ma’am.  My treat.”

“Oh, well, okay,” she said lamely.

He paid for their lunches and led her over to the bench.

“Thanks,” she said waving her hot dog in his face.

“No problem,” he said smiling.

“Seeing how you bought me lunch, I think you deserve to know my name.”  She held out her hand. “I’m Darcy.”

He took her hand.  “Nice to meet you Darcy.”

She laughed.  “This is the part where you tell me your name.  I can’t keep calling you Scruffy.”

He smiled.  “Steve.”

“Nice to meet you Steve.  I was worried you had a crazy name and that’s why you didn’t want to tell me.  Of course a crazy name wouldn’t change anything.”

“I wouldn’t want things to change.”

“Really?  Nothing at all?” she asked.

“Oh.  Umm,” he blushed.  “Maybe some things.”

“How about something small to start?” she asked finishing her lunch.  “Walk me back to work?  I promise it’s not far.”

“Sure,” he said standing up and offering her his arm.

“Such a gentleman,” she smiled.

“Lead the way.”

Soon they were standing in front of the tower.  “Well, this is me,” she said.

He looked down at her.  “Yeah,” he said, “me too.”

She looked up at him, confused as they walked into the lobby and toward the same bank of elevators.

The door opened to reveal Tony.

“Hey kids!” he beamed.

“Tony?” The both said, then turned to each other.  “How do you know Tony?”

Tony clapped his hands.  “So worth it.”  He turned to Steve  “Steve, Darcy is Dr. Foster’s assistant.”  He turned to Darcy, “Darcy, This is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America.”

They both gaped at each other.

“J, you’re taping this for Foster, right?”

“Of course, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Garlic Mojo is a real hot dog. I looked it up so this story would work. Having spent a large part of my life in the greater Chicago area, I couldn't help myself-Steve had to be enjoying a Chicago style dog.
> 
> If you like Darcy with Bucky and Steve, check out Irreverence is My Superpower by Silent_journey. I beta for her and it's a great story. It definitely has more angst than anything I write, but she does it SO WELL.


End file.
